


Embrace It

by jensening



Series: Chasefield Adventures [17]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Farting, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensening/pseuds/jensening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wants to acknowledge what's just happened. Victoria wants to pretend it never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace It

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I'm posting these drabbles in a series instead of a single multi-chaptered story is because it was requested that way. Sorry if that annoys anyone :)

"Victoria." Max says firmly, pulling at the hands that cover Victoria's face, trying to get her brown eyes to meet her own blue. "Victoria."

"No, Max, I don't want to talk about it!"

Max chokes down a laugh by coughing, pretends she hadn't done it though she knows Victoria heard it because Max can practically see her frown even through her hands. She wraps her fingers playfully around Victoria's wrist, pulls at it weakly, but trying, and then soothes it with a kiss afterwards. "Tori…" Max grumbles, letting herself fall back and meet the softness of her duvet. "You don't need to be embarrassed. We've been dating for months, I've seen you topless."

"I'd much rather be topless in front of the entirety of Blackwell than go through what just happened again!"

Max laughs again, can't stop it this time, feels the giggle erupt in her throat. She rubs at her forehead and lets the tips of her fingers tangle in her hair. "Hell no –" Max says, "that'd be soo embarrassing! And I don't want anyone else seeing your boobies." Max pouts, and it earns a laugh from a blushing Victoria, who has gained enough courage, and enough of her self-esteem back, to pull one hand down from her face.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Maxine."

"Now you're pulling out the Maxine card? You're harsh Victoria. Didn't know you could get so butt hurt."

Victoria blushes and covers her face again, and it takes a moment for Max to realise why –

But when she does, she bursts out laughing.

"Holy cow –" she laughs. "I didn't even mean to – but that was great –"

"Yeah, yeah." Victoria mumbles in reply, leaning back against the wall with a thump. "It's so not funny."

Max put on her serious face and abruptly sits up. She crawls across the bed to Victoria and then swings one of her legs over the both of hers, straddling her and smiling at her. "Victoria, it's no big deal. Come on – people fart all the time."

"Don't –" she starts, but then she sighs and lets her hands fall from her face, plop into her lap. Max picks them up in her own, fiddles with her fingers. "Look, Max, we've never – done that before, in front of each other, and I was hoping that you, being, like, less elegant than I, would be the one to –"

"Blow the trumpet?"

"Max!"

Max grins at her girlfriend "Tori, take a chill pill." and, shrugging,"You farted, it's no big deal."

"Well it's a big deal to me." Victoria says and frowns.

Max stares at her pouting, sad little face. It's ridiculous she should have to apologise for saying that it's okay that Victoria farted, but she understands why Victoria's upset, in spirit.

"You're right." Max replies with a sigh. "I'm sorry for being insensitive. I can be an ass. "

"Can be?" Victoria replies.

Max smiles at her. "I am an ass. Don't push your luck, Chase."

Victoria pulls Max into her and kisses her firmly on the mouth. "Thank you." she says, and Max waves it away with a flick of her hand.

"Yeah, totally." Max replies, bobbing her head up and down as if to nod, but it is more confused than that, less together than that. More of a circular head wave than a nod. She picks herself off of Victoria and slides next to her instead, resting her back up against the wall, next to her girlfriend, their shoulders at an even height.

"I know you probably had a million puns to say, so thank your little hipster, weirdo mouth for keeping quiet."

Max hums. "Always a pleasure."

Thankful for the end of the conversation and more than eager to move on, Victoria, sighing and beyond grateful, picks her phone off of the bed and unlocks it, sending a quick text to Taylor, who is inquiring about the next Vortex Club party. And then she scrolls through facebook for a moment, letting the silence sink in before it's burst –

"Does this mean I can fart in front of you now?"

Victoria ducks her head in shame, and feels the heat flood her face, once again.


End file.
